valkyriemoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Imaginary World
In the Imaginary World, eight babies must stop the forces of evil from destroying there world, while Scorpler, Andrew Schlieffen, and James Connar want all of them captured and put to death in the Concentration camps along with the evil people. This movie is all about a realistic 3-D environment which features the stuff that happens in our world. Plot In the Story World war has taken place, and the germans must do whatever it takes to win the war. Later Scorpler overthrows Adolf Hitler and takes over the world. He creates the Scorpzi Party and becomes successful. Scorpler launches an attack on the red, white, and blue wee wee's. The war turns out to be a success. 500 years later in time Later the Rich family makes new friends as well as new enemies. The babies all have to fight the forces of evil. New things have been emerged such as the "sources", these sources have new ability's like magic, strength, and controlling almost anything that you can think of. The babies then try to get these sources and stop the forces of evil in order to save their world and their universe. Cast * Flicky Rich * Andrew Rich(Later Known as Andrew Schlieffen) * John Rich * James Rich * James Connar 1(Young) * James Connar 2(Adult) * Kevin Ramirez * Henry Scorpler (Later Known as Adolf Scorpler) * Kicky Rich * William Rich * Malcolm Richmond * Sara Rich (Later Known as Sara Schlieffen) * Sarah Rich * Teenager Andrew * Teenager Sarah * Teenager James * Teenager John * Teenager Kicky * Teenager Flicky * Teenager William * Teenager Sara * Darth Flicky * Seth * Demetri * Melissa * Mr. Magics Son * John Vaders and Darth Flicky's son * Vampires Son(Ryan) * John Vader * Metal Man * The Devil * Admin Dada * Vampire * Mr.Magic * Victor Zakhaev *Imran Gorbachev *Vladimir Zakhaev *Vladimir Putin *Admin Dada (Big Fat Tubby Dictator of South America) * David Monroe * James Monroe * Baby Matthew * Baby Ryan * Baby Demetri * Baby Melissa * Dr. Von Schneizer * Dr. Von Schneizers Son * Mr. Clark * Motorcycle Man (Matt Trumen) * Baby Andrew * Baby Flicky * Baby James * Baby Sara * Baby Sarah * Baby Kicky * Baby William * Baby John * Bully Andrew * Bully William * Bully James * Bully John * Killer Andrew * Killer William * Killer John * Big Fat Tubby John * Big Fat Tubby Andrew * Big Fat Tubby William * Big Fat Papa John * Big Fat Papa William * Big Fat Papa Andrew Irony, foreshadowing, and suspense in the story WARNING!!! The following has irony, foreshadowing, and suspense content as it may not be comfortable to all people. Viewers Discretion is Advised. * Mr. Magics father returns when the babies work so hard to defeat him. (Irony) * Baby william brings back the Vampires father after they destroyed him making baby william a minor traitor to the babies. (Irony) * After the Scorpzi's destroy the Nazi's, Adolf Scorpler makes his new army the Nazi's, and combines them with the Scorpzi party. (Foreshadowing) * Killer Andrew sneaks into the babies bathroom then later pops out and does a suprise attack. (Supense) * Seth brings back Darth Flicky. (Irony) * Demetri is kind of nice but is also semi evil. (Irony) Trailor Imaginary World Trailor Category:Fan-Fiction Articles